The Nonrealistic Beliefs of a 10th Grade Believer
by MasterAli
Summary: The enemy... He's not only going to attack the children but everyone on Earth. He's even turning people on our own side against us. And the only person that can save us is the one girl that made me realize how cruel my powers can be... just 7 years ago.


__**Hey! Well, I've been thinking/working on this for a while. I saw Rise of the Guardians the night it came out and fell in love with it! So I decided to write this! And then I thought, what's a better way to celebrate the New Year then posting a new story! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_2 years after Pitch attacked._

"SNOW DAY!" Jack Frost yelled happily as he ran through a small town. Bunnymund hopped after him yelling at him about something. What it was? Jack had no idea. Wasn't he always yelling at him? Sandy flew next them wordlessly, looking pretty annoyed since Bunnymund insisted on him coming with him. Even worse, he'd woken Sandy from his nap.  
Jack smirked as he turned and flew backwards to face them, "How long have you been following me?"  
"Jack, if ya don't stop now, I swear-!" Bunnymund threatened.  
"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Jack said with a sincere frightened look, and then a joking glint appeared in his eye before he grinned menacingly. Picking up an icy snowball, he suddenly disappeared.  
Bunny and Sandy came to a sudden stop, causing Sandy to slide suddenly and fall on the ground. They heard a chuckle come from the trees.  
"Don't ya even think about it!" Bunny wasn't even able to barely finish his sentence before he was hit square in the face with snow. Jack emerged from the trees, clutching his sides from laughter.  
"You should see your fa- Ouch!" he yelped as Bunnymund threw one of his boomerangs at him.  
Jack took this as a time to run, because he could almost see smoke coming out the bunny's ears. He ran in to the forest, even though no one really lived out there, he still liked to make it snow there too. Just in case someone waked through and appreciated the beauty of it. Surely someone noticed the beautiful forest that surrounded their small city. He frosted every tree as he flew, and coated the ground with a few inches of snow. He found it very amusing that his pursuers kept getting stuck in his snow.  
"You're 'bout to get yourself into a world of hurt!" Bunnymund screamed.  
"What are you going to do?! Paint me purple?" Jack teased. Sandy sighed but didn't stop following even though he didn't know what they were fighting about either. They fought daily. So how was he supposed to keep track?!  
Jack was enjoying this, of course. He threw his arms out to his sides and let the wind fly him forward. He jumped from tree to tree like a breeze. Then he flew under a bridge that stretched out across a ditch like place. He heard Bunnymund yell something about him being a "show off" and smirked.  
Snow already covered here, he sprinted right above it, his feet barely grazing its surface. He didn't see the thing below him. His foot caught onto the side of it and he fell straight forward, his face landing right into the snow. Sitting up quickly, his wiped it from his eyes before looking over to see what he tripped over.  
"Very smooth, mate." Bunnymund said sarcastically as his jumped down to where he was standing, "Now, no more running, I-", he froze as his eyes drifted to what was lying in the snow.  
It was a girl. She was about 9 years old, just passed out in the freezing cold, only wearing a woven sweater, jeans and some winter boots. Jack's head whipped around, looking for someone who must be with her, but didn't see anybody.  
"Is she okay?" Bunny wondered out loud.  
"Does she look okay?" Jack said irritably then gently placed his hand on her forehead, "I think she's knocked out. How did that happen?" he thought about it for a second then both Jack and Bunny looked at Sandy accusingly. He held up his hand innocently as an exclamation mark showed above his head. When it started blinking to show his point, Jack interrupted, "Ok, ok. We get it! It's not your fault!" which, in return, he received a satisfied smile.  
Jack, serious again, said worriedly, "She's going to freeze out here!"  
"Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful." An all too familiar voice said from behind them. Jack stood and whipped around to point his staff at Pitch. As Pitch said about two years ago, you can never completely get rid of fear. No matter how much Jack wished... So Pitch would just pop up at inconvenient times just to put the Guardian's teeth on edge.  
"What are you doing here? Did you do this!?" Jack yelled.  
Pitch just smirked, "Sorry to say, I did not." He glared at Bunnymund as he mumbled about him being sick before he continued, "I do know who did. They pushed her right in. I'll be able to haunt them for a long time for this."  
"All ya think about is yourself! You're horrible!" Bunnymund ranted.  
"Funny you're saying that to me when we are in the presence of the person who really is responsible."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bunnymund crossed his arms and waited to hear some sort of rant on how "humans were just too carefree".  
Pitch grinned, "I mean Jack Frost killed that child."  
Jack felt like he had just got a punch to the face. Sandy's eyes filled with rage as a bunch of unpleasant images appeared above his head, scolding Pitch. Bunnymund clenched his fists, trying to keep a hold of himself.  
"Don't even say stuff like that! He would never do that! And ya know that!"  
"Do I?" Pitch suddenly appeared behind him and looked down at the girl, "The fall was definitely not the thing killing her. It looks like she's freezing to death."  
Jack's eyes widened and drifted down to look at the poor girl's face. Her skin was turning almost as pale as his and melted snow soaked her sweater. Pitch smiled again and then started to sink into the shadows.  
"Looks like the kids who pushed her aren't the only ones I'll be haunting." Then, he was gone.  
"Jack, don't you listen to a single word he says. I mean, it's Pitch, nobody cares what he thinks right, mate?" Bunnymund said. But Jack didn't reply, or move, for that matter. He could even remember putting that snow there. Slowly, he reached forward and held her little hand in his.  
"But it is my fault. He's right."  
"Since when did ya listen to Pitch?!"  
"I'm not saying that-", he stopped then sighed. "She's dying from the cold. I'm the cold, if you haven't noticed."  
Bunnymund stuttered for a few seconds then looked at Sandy. Sandy thought for a moment then just put an image of a puppy above his head, trying to comfort his friend.  
Bunnymund rolled his eyes and mumbled to him quickly, "Puppies don't solve everything!" then said to Jack awkwardly, "Don't feel bad, accidents like this happen all the time."  
Jack wasn't convinced, he couldn't just sit here know she was hurt by _his_ element. He carefully pressed two fingers on the side of her neck and felt a faint pulse. His eye lit up again with hope.  
"Sandy, what should we do? We can't go into the village, there's a ton of people-", as Bunnymund spoke he turned around to see Jack pick up the little girl and fly into the sky a bit.  
"Wait! Just hold on here, if someone sees ya in the sky, they'll just see a floating girl! How ya goin' to explain that?"  
"Easy. I won't. Guess it'll just have to be a miracle."  
With that, Jack let the wind take him towards the village. Even though Bunnymund and Sandy felt uneasy about it, they let him go. Jack neared the village very soon and looked down on it. Almost expecting that at any moment someone will start pointing to the sky right at them. But, so far, it didn't happen. He searched for a spot to set her down. It had to be a place they would find her, but not around any people at the moment. As he searched, suddenly the girl's head tilted towards his and he felt that her skin was ice cold. Placing his hand on the back of her head comfortingly, he landed between two stores where no one could see him. He placed her down slowly, then peaked around the side of the building and slipped into one of the stores while someone was opening the door. After a few seconds of searching, he found a blanket. It was a blue wool blanket with snowflakes all over it. Which he thought was quite ironic...  
But he didn't have much time to think about it. He snuck out with the blanket clutched to his chest. When he made it back to the girl he wrapped it around her shoulders. He squatted down next to her and studied her. He hadn't ever really thought about something like this happening too much. He knew it happened, but to watch it happen was different. Especially to a child. He stared down at his hands and sighed. Guess his powers weren't all just fun and games, huh? Even if he hadn't meant to do that, it was still his fault if she died. It was as if he killed her.  
Jack picked her up and moved her closer to the opening between the two buildings so she could be seen. He noticed that some frost had appeared on the corners of the blanket from him holding it, which caused him to frown. But even before he could try to wipe it off a woman's head peered around the corner and saw her laying there. She called out in alarm to her husband. He came over along with a few others. The woman's husband picked her up along with the blanket and ran to go get help.  
No one saw the teenage boy in the blue hoodie on the roof looking over at them, with a satisfied, but sad, smile on his face.  
And no one noticed the frost on the little girl's blanket.

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciated it! Now that I have to stories to take care of, I'm going to try extra hard to keep them both updated! (People that read my other story know that I'm bad at that!) But I WON'T let you down! Please read and review! Reviews make me write faster!**


End file.
